Legendary Ligers
by lyl azn
Summary: Lyrra Cloud, a young girl following her dreams, and Jaden Leionhart, a boy looking for his dreams are brought together by fate...They must battle their enemies and battle their emotions with each other, could they make it?


Disclaimer: I don't own zoids or their characters.but I do own my original characters and original zoid models. ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
The menacing abyss of darkness seemed endless while the howling of the wind on the other side of the window echoed through his head. Only the light of the gleaming moon gave light on the daunting scenery. Even the darkness of the ocean looked frightening as the waves crashed on the shore. The other side of his comforting solitude seemed forbidding and he hesitated at the thought of venturing out now. He pushed aside the idea and continued to pack his necessities into his backpack. He grabbed a flashlight, blanket, compass, and some food; just incase. As he opened his doors to the balcony an intense wind swept through his whole body and almost pushed him back onto the floor.  
  
Quickly, he snatched his anti-gravity board and stepped into the icy surrounding. He closed the door behind him and leaped on his board that hovered over the floor. He looked below him and couldn't even see the ground; it was certainly a deadly jump. With all the courage he gathered within him, he swallowed and jumped.  
  
Plummeting to earth he tried not to yell and wake his mother. He'd be in so much trouble if she woke up and found him not is his room. Soon he landed unscathed and still hovering a few feet above ground. With certainty and assurance he zoomed away from his home, blowing small rocks and leaves behind his trail.  
  
It felt great finally out of the stuffed up vacation home by the beach. He breathed in the salty air as he jetted through the sand; his sleek ebony hair was swept out of his face and a grin grew on his lips. He did 360° and 540° spins on his board. With ease he accomplished about every stunt and trick in the book; every flip, spin, and tweak. A rush of energy burst within him and with glee he ultimately felt free as a bird.  
  
Now exhausted he slowed down and plopped himself in front of the isolated beach. Only the sound of the ocean and wind was audible and at that moment he felt at peace. He looked into the depth of the ocean and cocked his head to look into the full moon; it was undoubtedly a gorgeous sight. The feel of the crashing of the waves simultaneously pounding with his heart calmed him down, while making a steady tempo. He finally understood why his mother loved this place, so consoling, it was almost like a reverie. It was getting late as he looked at his watch, nearly 2 in the morning.  
  
'Maybe I should get back now.' he thought but the excitement allured him to this place, besides he wanted to venture around. He ignored the time and disregarded the sight of clouds looming overhead. The rain was about to pour and the young boy had no idea.  
  
He hopped on his board and speed into a nearby forest. As flew around the trees he suddenly noticed cold droplets on his hair and face. He looked up and it began to drizzle. Disappointed that he would have to call the trip off, he spotted a cave in the distance.  
  
'.(Hmmm.) I guess I could just stay there until the rain stops.'  
  
He was now drenched, a consequence for leaving unprepared; he just hoped that he wouldn't catch a cold. Quickly he hurried toward the murky entrance. It was awfully large for a cave around a place like this. He sat down on the dusty soil while he rummaged through his pack. He acquired a flashlight and looked deeper hoping to unearth something to start a fire.  
  
Luckily he found a cigarette lighter. "I wonder where did this come from?" he asked himself in confusion. He started a small fire with scattered twigs and dead leaves. He peered outside and the rain became heavier.  
  
"I'll be staying here for a while," he sighed, "Better make the best of it." He snatched his flashlight and with caution he attempted to walk deeper in the cave.  
  
'Spider webs.rocks.crickets.rocks. a huge metal paw.more rocks.??!!' He stiffened and pointed the light to what he thought was a huge metal paw. The light traveled up the leg until it met its head.  
  
"A Liger?" he questioned and stared at it with awe. Suddenly the eyes glared into a deep crimson color and he could hear an angrily snarl come from it's throat. The mysterious Liger lowered its head to be eye level with the disturbing stranger. Fear engulfed the young boy and on instinct he ran toward the entrance.  
  
'Ohmigawd.I should have never.(Oof!)' He accidentally tripped on those stupid rocks and he mumbled foul words under his breath. He looked behind him and saw its sinister head emerge from the shadows. His eyes widened in horror and he scrambled to his feet and leaped onto his board while he seized his pack. The boy jolted into the rain and just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. He dodged every tree bark and stump and with effortlessness until he broke through the green thickness. Unfortunately he didn't sight the cliff at the end of the forest and by the time he tried to stop he flew in mid air.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" he yelled as he twirled and spun. His head whirled round and round and his vision became imbalanced. Now he was falling... He felt the air pushing from behind his body. He saw his ebony hair chaotically blowing around his face. He heard the Liger roar from above.He closed his eyes accepting his fate. Memories flowed through his mind.his mother.father.and the last thing he saw, the Liger. Suddenly he felt a warm light surround him.  
  
He was no longer falling, but now suspended in mid air. He sat up and looked around him.everything just paused at that moment, he saw the scenery.so silent. Soon he ascended back to the cliff, still unsure of what happened and still in disbelief that he descended from death. While floating above the floor of the cliff he saw the Liger standing proudly. With a flash from the zoid's eyes, the ball of energy vanished and the boy now stood trembling on the ground.  
  
He looked into the zoid's eyes. 'Could he have.did I just.Am I?' he thought. A soft roar came from the Liger and with amazement the boy understood what he just said. "So.you're telling me you're the one that saved me?" he asked in skepticism. He roared.  
  
".And I'm not dreaming.this is real? AM I really talking to.you?!" The zoid roared once more, almost like a chuckle. His emerald eyes gazed deep into his crimson ones. And a smile crept on the young boy's face.  
  
"What kind of Liger are you!? Ligers don't talk!" he doubted. Roar.  
  
"Ken'you Liger, huh? Never heard of it." Snarl.  
  
"Ok ok! Sorry if I insulted you." he smiled. Purr.  
  
"The name's Jaden!"  
  
The rain stopped and the conversation carried on until he found himself asleep on Ken'you's paw. It was now sunset. Panicked he looked at his watch.8:00?! He said his goodbyes to his new friend and raced back home before his mother woke him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
The door opened and a woman with ebony hair, like Jaden's, and auburn eyes walked in; she certainly looked Asian. There was a smile on her face as she paced to the boy's bed where he slept and she caressed her son's hair. He awoke and gaped into his loving mother's eyes.  
  
"Come on, get up. It's already 9:00." Jaden rose from his slumber and yawned. He saw his mother gasp as she saw his soggy jacket and pack stashed into a corner of his room. His eyes widened in apprehension and he waited for the harsh yelling from his mother. 'I should have hid those before I got into bed.' he regretted.  
  
"What is this?" she asked with an 'I-know-what-you-did' kind of voice. He smiled a shy smile in embarrassment but before he could he explain.  
  
"You know your not suppose to go out at night! Why do you always do it? You're suppose to be-"  
  
"Yes, Yes I know." he continued with a 'sing-song' voice, "You're suppose to be responsible for every thing you do."  
  
"And always listen to your parents."  
  
"You mean.parent," he corrected solemnly. She knew very well Jaden didn't like his father, maybe even hated him for never being there.for him, and the thought eased her angry expression into a distressed one while looking at her troubled son. His father was hardly ever around; being the busy and important executive he was, did take up most of his time at home. Jaden was a 10-year old only child with hardly any friends, only his mother there to support him.If only a certain father was there too.  
  
"How about.we call your cousin and see if he would like to come with you to the Zoid Convention later today?" she asked hoping to make him happier and forget the thought of his father. The jade-eyed boy's face lifted into a smile at the sound of the Convention and his cousin, who was his only favorite cousin in the entire world. He nodded and jumped out of his bed to get ready.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ZOID CONVENTION~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
  
A Rolls Royce parked in front of the entrance and a boy hopped out. "I'll pick you up at 4:00, ok?" Mei called out.  
  
"Yea I know." Jaden said as he once again stood afloat on his board.  
  
"Take care of your cousin.Bye now!" The woman drove down the street and disappeared at the right corner. Jaden walked inside the entrance and the first thing he saw was a young boy, about the same age as he was. He had dark brown hair with lighter streaks and amber eyes. The boy was dressed up in casual long sleeve shirt and baggy blue jeans. He too had an anti- gravity board; version GX², just like his but silver.  
  
"YO Jaden!!!" he called out as he ran toward him.  
  
"Hey Ray! Sup?"  
  
"Nada.long tyme no see," Ray said with a slightly heavy NY accent. After reunited once again they gilded through the Convention.  
  
"So.do they actually let us ride our boards here?" Jaden asked as they flew side-by-side, "We might get in trouble."  
  
"Why will we get in trouble? It don't say nada bout no boardin."  
  
"Yo! How bout we race.whoever passes the pole in the distance wins and the looser pays for everything," Ray shouted with a grin.  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"Cya at the finish line!!" Ray shouted as he speed faster. He was totally psyched about the race and he had to win.he was flat broke. At that moment a little girl came out of the masses of crowds and caught the two by surprise. She saw the two boys and her heart jumped, as they were about to collide into her. She gasped and prepared for impact as she put her arms around her head and tightly squeezed her eyes.  
  
"Watch out!!" Jaden yelled.  
  
"Get out of the way!! Oh sh---!!" Ray shouted, but was cut off short as he tried to stop but only did a flip and collided into Jaden's board, only to make him loose his balance and fall with Ray. They skid on the cement and stopped merely inches from the terrified girl. Both Bruised and pained all over they got up.  
  
"Owww!!" Ray whined as he tried to rub the soreness away. "Why ya have to do that for! Who do ya think are?! Didn't ya see us comin!??!" he shouted as the little girl was about to cry while her teal eyes became glossy.  
  
"You could have almost gotten us killed!!" Ray continued.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been boarding, you idiots!! Of course some one could have gotten hurt!!" she screamed back at him trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"She's right Ray.we shouldn't have." Jaden butted in.  
  
"Now you're sayin that cuz I was so close in beating you!!"  
  
"Gawd.oh please!! Don't be a sore loser!"  
  
"WHAT!!?? ME A LOSER!?"  
  
"A sore one, stupid!" the little girl added from behind the heated conversation with a giggle.  
  
"YA STAY OUTTA OF THIS!! GO PLAY DOLLS OR SOMETHIN!!"  
  
Her eyes glared furiously and her expression turned into a teeth-clenching snarl at the thought of her being a little girl.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!??" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!?"  
  
"A little bratty girl who should get her butt outta of otha people's bizznass." he countered accentuating the word 'business.' Jaden who was in the background just had a comical-dumbfounded and rather deformed expression at the sight of the two. He sighed as he had an eyebrow raised while a sweat drop grew on the side of his head.  
  
"Here we go again.one of the things that I hate about Ray.his anger management problem." he sighed once more.  
  
"What is going on here?" a voice asked from behind the crowds. She emerged and took sight at the little girl. She had short jagged magenta hair and vivid lavender eyes. Her apparel looked casual, with her white tank top and tight blue jeans. She was rather pretty and almost resembled the little girl.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Lyrra! What did I tell you about leaving us.you should stay put! We thought we lost you!" Her mother's eyes pierced something in Lyrra and she stood there solemnly and ashamed. Suddenly a man about the same age as the woman came and stood by her. He was taller and had a more muscular built. He too had eyes like Lyrra's but instead had messy honey blond hair.  
  
"DADDY!!" she shouted with joy and ran into her father's arms.  
  
"Where were you!? We were looking all over for you!" he asked as he carried her in his arms. The boys looked at each other and suddenly their faces lifted and then they looked back at the older man. 'Was it really the famous zoid pilot of the legendary Liger Zero, an ultimate X?!' they both thought in their minds.  
  
"Bit.we should get going.Leo will be waiting," the woman whispered in his ear. He nodded and they walked away, disappearing into the masses of crowds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So! Still wondering who these people are? If you keep reading and waiting to next chapter you'll find out!! Oh! And just to let you know.  
  
Bit and Lenna have 2 kids.Lyrra and Leo. Lyrra is 6 years old.Leo is 10 And.ummm.I guess nothing else! If you need to know anything else review or wait for Later chapters!!!!  
  
About the anti-gravity board.I don't know much tricks and all that stuff.so just think of a skateboard, without wheels!  
  
Thank you much! Salamat! (and yess.it's in tagalog).hehe ^_^ 


End file.
